Prosa Del Recuerdo
by CQuintero
Summary: Esta Prosa esta basada en una cancion por leonardo Favio que trata de Hoy La vi.


Prosa del Recuerdo  
Escritora : Claudia B. Quintero

Caí la lluvia. Caí como si fuese caer por una eternidad. Cuando cesara, no lo se. Lo que se es, que me recuerda a los viejos tiempos en Madrid. Los tiempos cuando la tarde era gris y se veía una doncella caminando con paraguas y guantes, y ella con miedo por que aun estaba afuera. Me recuerdo a los tiempos cuando no existía el color, ni el recuerdo. A eso me recuerda. **Hoy la vi.** La vi como vi la lluvia caer. Y me recordó a los tiempos cuando paseaban las doncellas por el parque. Con una sombrilla en mano acompañadas por un caballero. Cuando la acompañaba yo. Me recuerdo que paseábamos por el parque grande en Madrid. Y ahí los recuerdos caen como cae la lluvia, y no cesan. **Fue casualidad**. Casualidad, así como cuando pasa una estrella por el cielo al tiempo correcto. Que casualidad, decimos. Me recuerdo, la casualidad, a los tiempos cuando yo era joven. Era jubiloso, lleno y estático de emoción. Corría, como lunático, asía las olas. Como si no fuese un mañana, un futuro. Que casualidad verdad? Hoy la vi. Si, fue casualidad. **Yo estaba en el bar.** Sentado, pensando el los recuerdos del ayer. Como caí la lluvia. Como la vi. Y que casualidad. La sed que tengo. No hay para beber. 10 centavos, me dice el mesero. No los tengo. Eso me recuerda a los tiempos que viví en Sevilla. A los tiempos que nunca tenía dinero. Dinero para comer. Dinero para vivir. Dinero para amar. Nunca estaba en el bar. **Me miro al pasar**. Como yo la veía pasar tantos años. Pasaba el frente mió. Pero hoy la vi. La vi, como pasa la lluvia. Sin entender si cesara, y de donde viene y a donde ira. Es frágil, ella como la lluvia. Y como la lluvia pasa y me ve, pero no para. Me recuerda a los tiempos que nunca supe entender a la vida. Y caí la lluvia. No lo se porque. No lo anunciaron el radio. Porque llueve? Porque me mojo. Me ha viso. Ella, me miro al pasar. **Yo le sonreí**. Como se sonríe a algo fue y no será. _Como estas le digo. Me mira. Con unos ojos repletos de tristeza. Pobre mujer. En que piensas? En nada? Pero porque estas triste? Espera un poco. Un poquito más. Para llevarte a mi felicidad. No lo quieres? Pero no. No llores. _**Yo le sonreí**_ Si. Yo estaba en el bar. Me miro al pasar. Que triste fue. Decirte adiós._ A si le hubiera dicho. Pero hoy todo es soledad. Me miro al pasar.** Y le quise hablar. **No pude. Me recuerda. Al tiempo que yo era joven. Más joven que el recuerdo. Era feliz. Los tiempos que quise correr. Pero caminar no sabia. Era como la lluvia. Deslizándome por todas partes. Pues, soy un hombre sincero, de donde crece la palma. Y de todas partes soy. Me recuerda, si al tiempProsa del Recuerdo  
Escritora : Claudia B. Quintero

Caí la lluvia. Caí como si fuese caer por una eternidad. Cuando cesara, no lo se. Lo que se es, que me recuerda a los viejos tiempos en Madrid. Los tiempos cuando la tarde era gris y se veía una doncella caminando con paraguas y guantes, y ella con miedo por que aun estaba afuera. Me recuerdo a los tiempos cuando no existía el color, ni el recuerdo. A eso me recuerda. **Hoy la vi.** La vi como vi la lluvia caer. Y me recordó a los tiempos cuando paseaban las doncellas por el parque. Con una sombrilla en mano acompañadas por un caballero. Cuando la acompañaba yo. Me recuerdo que paseábamos por el parque grande en Madrid. Y ahí los recuerdos caen como cae la lluvia, y no cesan. **Fue casualidad**. Casualidad, así como cuando pasa una estrella por el cielo al tiempo correcto. Que casualidad, decimos. Me recuerdo, la casualidad, a los tiempos cuando yo era joven. Era jubiloso, lleno y estático de emoción. Corría, como lunático, asía las olas. Como si no fuese un mañana, un futuro. Que casualidad verdad? Hoy la vi. Si, fue casualidad. **Yo estaba en el bar.** Sentado, pensando el los recuerdos del ayer. Como caí la lluvia. Como la vi. Y que casualidad. La sed que tengo. No hay para beber. 10 centavos, me dice el mesero. No los tengo. Eso me recuerda a los tiempos que viví en Sevilla. A los tiempos que nunca tenía dinero. Dinero para comer. Dinero para vivir. Dinero para amar. Nunca estaba en el bar. **Me miro al pasar**. Como yo la veía pasar tantos años. Pasaba el frente mió. Pero hoy la vi. La vi, como pasa la lluvia. Sin entender si cesara, y de donde viene y a donde ira. Es frágil, ella como la lluvia. Y como la lluvia pasa y me ve, pero no para. Me recuerda a los tiempos que nunca supe entender a la vida. Y caí la lluvia. No lo se porque. No lo anunciaron el radio. Porque llueve? Porque me mojo. Me ha viso. Ella, me miro al pasar. **Yo le sonreí**. Como se sonríe a algo fue y no será. _Como estas le digo. Me mira. Con unos ojos repletos de tristeza. Pobre mujer. En que piensas? En nada? Pero porque estas triste? Espera un poco. Un poquito más. Para llevarte a mi felicidad. No lo quieres? Pero no. No llores. _**Yo le sonreí**_ Si. Yo estaba en el bar. Me miro al pasar. Que triste fue. Decirte adiós._ A si le hubiera dicho. Pero hoy todo es soledad. Me miro al pasar.** Y le quise hablar. **No pude. Me recuerda. Al tiempo que yo era joven. Más joven que el recuerdo. Era feliz. Los tiempos que quise correr. Pero caminar no sabia. Era como la lluvia. Deslizándome por todas partes. Pues, soy un hombre sincero, de donde crece la palma. Y de todas partes soy. Me recuerda, si al tiempo el que paseaba por las islas. _Era yo un rico. Lleno de plata. Soberbio. Fuerte. Con la que me quería. Me miro al pasar. Fue Casualidad. Pasaba unas vacaciones bellísimas._ _Me pidió que no. Pero yo _me recuerdo al tiempo que pasaba por Madrid. Como la lluvia pasa por Madrid. Sin anuncio. Sin dejar rastro. **Me pidió que no.** Todos me pedían que no. Y yo, yo estaba en el bar. No. Me pedían. No, como palpita el corazón. Como palpita mi corazón, y le quise hablar. Me recuerda. Fue el tiempo de otoño. Fue un día en paraíso. No sabia que hacer. Pensar dos veces. Pensar. Ella grita al hombre a la calle. _Con unos ojos repletos de tristeza. Por que lloras? Este bien. Que tienes. Lo viste pasar. En donde estaba? Estaba en el par? Te quiso hablar? Que le dijiste voz? Le dijiste_ **Que otra vez será. **Es mentira. No será. No se sabe. Piensa dos veces. Es otro día. Estamos en paraíso. La lluvia caí. Yo estaba en el bar. Pase. Como la lluvia. Palpita en el techo. Que casualidad. Las olas de mar. Me bañan en paraíso. Paso por el parque. Y la doncella con su sombriíllo. Es Sevilla. Me pidió que no. Caí la lluvia. Cuando cesara? Es una eternidad. Lo que se es. Hoy la vi. Otra vez será.

o el que paseaba por las islas. _Era yo un rico. Lleno de plata. Soberbio. Fuerte. Con la que me quería. Me miro al pasar. Fue Casualidad. Pasaba unas vacaciones bellísimas._ _Me pidió que no. Pero yo _me recuerdo al tiempo que pasaba por Madrid. Como la lluvia pasa por Madrid. Sin anuncio. Sin dejar rastro. **Me pidió que no.** Todos me pedían que no. Y yo, yo estaba en el bar. No. Me pedían. No, como palpita el corazón. Como palpita mi corazón, y le quise hablar. Me recuerda. Fue el tiempo de otoño. Fue un día en paraíso. No sabia que hacer. Pensar dos veces. Pensar. Ella grita al hombre a la calle. _Con unos ojos repletos de tristeza. Por que lloras? Este bien. Que tienes. Lo viste pasar. En donde estaba? Estaba en el par? Te quiso hablar? Que le dijiste voz? Le dijiste_ **Que otra vez será. **Es mentira. No será. No se sabe. Piensa dos veces. Es otro día. Estamos en paraíso. La lluvia caí. Yo estaba en el bar. Pase. Como la lluvia. Palpita en el techo. Que casualidad. Las olas de mar. Me bañan en paraíso. Paso por el parque. Y la doncella con su sombriíllo. Es Sevilla. Me pidió que no. Caí la lluvia. Cuando cesara? Es una eternidad. Lo que se es. Hoy la vi. Otra vez será.


End file.
